


Broken Compass

by oreob1tch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Just a teeny tiny bit of angst though, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non AU, they're idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: He wants to congratulate him for finishing the song so soon, but then he reads it again. "Jisung," he's quiet. The younger boy doesn't look up. "Is this about me?"





	Broken Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back, yet again, with another fanfiction. After a really long time I forced myself to write something that is not Ateez related :D and this is my first Chan/Jisung fic ever, so I'm sorry if it sucks?  
> And, I wrote this on my phone so there will be some typos and stuff.
> 
> enjoy xx

Jisung slams the notebook down on the table, making Chan flinch. Even Changbin gets startled. They both look up at the youngest of the three, who just stares at Chan and then gestures to the notebook.

 

Chan knows what it is, he's seen it so many times in the studio, when they were working on new tracks, it's where Jisung writes his lyrics.

 

For the upcoming album, they have to make solo songs. It's supposed to be a full album, so they need as many tracks as possible, and JYP knows that they can deliver what he asks for. So Chan decided that rappers will make solo songs. He only told them yesterday and now he has Jisung's notebook with, what he assumes, completed lyrics. He opens it on the bookmarked page and reads through the lyrics quickly. He wants to congratulate him for finishing the song so soon, but then he reads it again. "Jisung," he's quiet. The younger boy doesn't look up. "Is this about me?"

 

He can feel Changbin staring at him. Jisung is still looking down on his feet. "Should I change it?"

 

"No," he pulls the notebook to his chest. "It's good.  _Different._ " He doesn't want him to change anything about it. This album will have so many upbeat, hyped up songs that this will be a nice, welcomed change.  But it's just so  _heartbreaking._

 

Chan isn't stupid, at least he likes to think he's not. He's well aware that as a leader he's got to deal with some teenage angst from the younger members. And he noticed Jisung's frowns and obviously fake smiles. There's so much more behind it than he's saying.

 

He's tried to talk to him, many times. His leader title aside, Jisung is his best friend, but the younger boy always says it's nothing.

 

Avoiding Chan isn't nothing. Being close to everyone but him isn't nothing. Chan's hurt, maybe even a little jealous. So of course, when he saw the lyrics he immediately thought it was about him.   
He reads it through again later that day, at home, all cozy and comfy in his bed.   
Changbin walks in, a towel over his head, fresh out of the shower, smelling like he was born and raised in Lush.

 

"What are you reading?" He asks as he plops down on his own bed. Chan doesn't even look up.

 

"Jisung's lyrics."

 

"Is there something wrong with it?" The rapper asks, eyeing Chan. "I thought it was good."

 

" _It is,_ " Chan whines, closes the notebook and throws it at Changbin who barely catches it. "Read it. And tell me your honest opinion."

 

They're quiet for a while, Chan stares at his bandmate who's too busy reading. When he's done, he closes the notebook and hands it back to the leader.

 

"Will he sing?"

 

"Seems like it."

 

"That's so unlike him," Changbin finally says, sighing. "I mean, I knew he was a bit emo for the past few weeks, but I didn't know it was this bad." He turns around to lay on his stomach. "Why do you think it's about you?"

 

The more he reads it, the stupider he feels for asking. This song is a  _love song_ . It's more than obvious now. That's why Jisung is so sad and distant. He's in love. Unrequited, Chan guesses.

 

"I don't know, I didn't read it properly when I asked, it's obvious that's it's not." He shrugs. Changbin looks at him and then sighs again, burying his face in his pillow, mumbling something. Chan doesn't understand a word.

 

***

 

_Felix is an angel,_ Jisung decides as the younger boy lets him to slip under the covers with him and plays with his hair when Jisung presses his face into his chest. There are no questions, they understand each other that much. Felix has always understood Jisung a little better than anyone else, even though Chan would argue with that.

 

..Of course he would. Because they're  _best friends_ , right? That's all they are, that's all they'll ever be. Not that they can be anything else, it's too risky, forbidden even, relationships within a band are a big no no, everyone knows that. Jisung knows that. He's heard that from JYP way too many times. Perhaps  _that_  is what made him so terrified of his own feelings for Chan. The only thing he can do is to avoid the leader, anywhere, everywhere, their dorm included.

 

When the leader asked if his solo song was about him, Jisung's heart stopped. Does he know? Did he find out, somehow?   
He's never been more scared in his life. If Chan does know, it means that Jisung is putting the whole band in danger, if the older ever decides to mention that to JYP. And this is just on him, his own stupidity and feelings that he can't control. Should he talk to him about it? Ask him not to say anything?  
He didn't seem disgusted, repulsed or angry, but this  _Chan_ , he's always trying to look and be calm.

 

"You're thinking too much," Felix mumbles. He sounds sleepy. "Get some rest, Sung. Your problems won't disappear over the night, you can worry about it tomorrow."  
And Felix is right. It won't disappear overnight.  
He soon falls asleep, head on Felix's chest.

 

****

 

Chan finds them in the morning, spooning in Felix's bed. His chest tightens at the sight and not in a good way.  
He leans down and touches Jisung's shoulder. "Hey, wake up." He hates himself for doing that but he's also trying to tell himself that he's doing this for Jisung's sake. His back would hurt so much if he stayed in the bed with Felix.

 

Jisung just hums, not really awake, and snuggles more into the Australian's back. Chan sighs and pokes Jisung again. "Jisung, wake up."

 

The younger groans, obviously stirring awake. "Why?" He whines, somewhat quiet, trying not to wake Felix up. "It's early."

 

"Your back will hurt, go to your own bed," Chan says, softly, internally cringing at just how good he is at lying. In reality, he just wants to say  _Just get up, Jisung, will you. You can snuggle me. Anytime. Any damn time. But noooo, you're avoiding me for some unknown reason._  
But he's not good at confrontations, even though he should be, as a leader, so he just lies his way out of this.

 

Jisung mumbles something and unwraps himself from Felix, shifting and sitting up. Chan leaves once he makes sure Jisung won't go back to sleep in the Australian's small bed.

 

 

He sits on the couch in the living room, laptop balanced on his knees. The TV is on but he's only partially paying attention, too busy rewriting Jisung's lyrics into his computer.   
As he scans the text with his eyes, his heart suddenly stops, realization dawning on him. Is Felix the one Jisung is in love with? The two seem so close lately.   
He finds himself hating the thought. Not because he's grossed out that Jisung might like a  _guy_ _,_ _no of course not, not even because it's his bandmate, but because it's_ __Felix_ _  and not  _him_ .

 

It's stupid, he knows, but he's been crushing on Jisung since their trainee days, which is probably why he got him into his team in the first place.

 

He doesn't even notice when Jisung sits down next to him. "Hey."  
It startles him, but he smiles at the rapper anyway. "Hi. Why aren't you sleeping?"

 

"You woke me up," Jisung looks at him with a frown. "My back doesn't hurt, by the way. I don't know why I had to get up."

 

Chan feels awful. If Felix is the one Jisung is into, he should've let them cuddle, that's probably all Jisung can get and he shouldn't be taking it from him. "Sorry."

 

"It's fine," the rapper sighs and lies down, his head against Chan's thigh. The leader's breath hitches and he moves his laptop aside and pats his thighs. Jisung gets it immediately and lies his head in Chan's lap. He looks too cute, with his disheveled hair and puffy cheeks. And because Chan is whipped and has no self control, he lets his hand slide down Jisung's arm, basically caressing him. "You're smooth," falls out of his mouth without thinking. Where is his brain to mouth filter when he needs it?

 

Jisung laughs. "I know, right? I bought this new lotion few days ago. It leaves my skin so smooth, I feel like a lubricated butt plug."

 

Chan chokes at that and Jisung laughs again, louder this time. The leader can only stare at him lovingly. He's dumb. He's so dumb. But it's endearing.

 

The rapper glances at the laptop screen. "You're going to use it?"

 

"We've never released a love song," Chan shrugs and feels Jisung stiffen.

 

"A...a love song? You know?"

 

"It's pretty obvious," he takes a deep breath and decides to push it even further. "Felix would love it."

 

Jisung sits up abruptly. "What do you mean?" That's more than enough confirmation for Chan, he does like Felix.

 

"I know you like him."

 

"Are you dumb?" Chan looks at him, ready to remind him that he's in fact talking to his hyung, best friends or not, but Jisung looks  _so offended._ "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

 

Chan's lost now. What? "Jisung?"

 

"You asked if it was about you. And you know it's a love song. What more do I have to do for you to understand that I like you? Now, please, for the love of god, tell me you don't hate me so I can move on in peace."

 

The leader stares at him with his mouth agape. What is happening? Jisung likes him? Jisung  _likes_ him? Jisung likes  _him_ ?  
Is he still asleep? Maybe he really should fix his sleeping schedule, he doesn't remember falling asleep.

 

Is this a lucid dream?

 

He looks at the clock above the door, then looks away and back. The time's still the same. Then he tries another reality check, trying to push his thumb through his palm. Nothing. Everything seems normal. 

 

Jisung stares at him. "Hyung?"

 

"Hold on, I'm checking if I'm asleep."

 

"Hyung," Jisung laughs, a little nervous. "What are you doing. Please, just...do you hate me?"

 

Is  _can I kiss you_ a sufficient answer to such question? "I... No. Of course not," Chan pulls Jisung into a hug. "I could never."

 

There's a comfortable silence before Chan realizes that  _he_ still didn't tell the younger about his feelings. "I like you, you know."

 

"I know, I know, like your brother," Jisung mumbles into his neck.

 

"What? No. A brother? Do I look like I grew in Alabama?" The younger looks at him questioningly. Ugh, Chan really should stop watching those Tik Tok compilations that his YouTube explore page keeps suggesting.

 

"I like you, idiot. Like  _like_ you. No, I'm not saying that just because. I've been crushing on you for years." It feels weird to finally confess. But Jisung likes him.   
He doesn't know where will it go now, because they're idols and all that, but he won't give up on them.

 

Jisung is still looking at him, confused. Chan pulls him in into another hug and Jisung kisses his cheek. Chan laughs, beaming, and kisses the younger on the lips.  The rapper giggles into the kiss and Chan's heart can't take it anymore, he lies down, pulling Jisung on top of him, showering his face with kisses. They can have a serious talk later. All he wants now is Jisung and his sinfully pretty lips.

 

Labels can wait. Their job can wait. It's just them now.

 

****

 

Felix wakes up alone in his bed, immediately missing the warmth of Jisung's body beside him. He sits up, rubs his face and groans before falling back on his pillow. He can hear voices from the living room and he recognizes them as Chan and Jisung. He tries not to eavesdrop but it's not like Jisung can be not loud.

 

They're giggling and Chan keeps telling Jisung he likes him; he likes his eyes, his lips, his voice...

 

Felix turns around to lie on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. Chan's not the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) ! Talk to me if u wanna :')


End file.
